Dulu, Sekarang, Dan Nanti
by Kazusha
Summary: Seiring waktu berjalan, kau dan aku masih senang mencari alasan. Warning : FemNaru, AU, OOC, Typo's, dll. [ItaFemNaru]
1. Chapter 1

Dulu, Sekarang, Dan Nanti

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**_

 _ **Warning : Gender Bender, AU, OOC, Typo's, dll.**_

 _ **Pairing : ItaFemNaru**_

 _ **Don't like, don't read.**_

 _ **Selamat membaca ….**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang buruk bagi seorang Uchiha Itachi. Terbangun dalam keadaan setengah melayang, lelaki berusia duapuluh delapan tahun itu merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat. Meringis pelan, dia pun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, dan kemudian menyenderkan punggung pada bagian kepala tempat tidur. Memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut, kepala digerakkannya untuk melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung manis pada permukaan dinding.

"Ya ampun …."

Mendesah lelah, lelaki itu kemudian menengadahkan wajah dan menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Matanya menatap nanar. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika sekelebat ingatan muncul ke permukaan, lelaki itu pun dengan gerakan kasar bangkit dari atas tempat tidur.

Tak memedulikan langkahnya yang sempoyongan, dia terus membawa dua kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Pekerjaan menunggunya, dan dia tak boleh terlalu banyak membuang waktu.

.

.

.

Suara kasak-kusuk teman seprofesinya yang terasa tak jauh berbeda dengan suara dengungan lebah, terasa menyakiti gendang telinga. Menatap tajam dari balik kacamata tebalnya, lelaki itu sama sekali tak mendapatkan respon yang berarti dari kumpulan orang yang tampak berkerumun di hadapannya. Seolah berubah transparan, lelaki berambut _raven_ panjang—klimis— berkuncir satu itu pun hanya bisa merutuk dan menahan kekesalannya dalam-dalam.

Selalu saja begini. Rutinitas kerja yang terasa begitu monoton. Menyebalkan, dan cenderung memuakkan. Namun, apa daya, Itachi hanya seorang tenaga pengajar biasa. Bukan seorang yang berada dalam posisi yang terbilang penting di Sekolah tempat dirinya mengajar, dirinya hanya sekedar bawahan. Tak memiliki peranan penting apa pun. Penampilannya yang jauh dari kata modis—bahkan terbilang _nerd,_ menjadikan dirinya tersingkirkan dan terasing dari pusat perhatian.

Berbeda dengan dirinya, perempuan bermarga Yamanaka yang kini menjadi pusat kerumunan para guru-guru di sana, tampak begitu menarik dalam pandangan mata. Cantik, seksi, dan tampak begitu modis, perempuan itu bahkan berpredikat sebagai salah satu guru idola di lingkungan sekolah; tempat mereka mengajar. Pribadinya yang terkenal supel, menjadikan dirinya mudah berbaur dengan siapa pun. Sebagai lelaki normal, Itachi akui dirinya pun cukup tertarik dengan penampilan perempuan tersebut. Namun, satu hal yang Itachi tak pernah sukai, perempuan bermarga Yamanaka itu juga terkenal sebagai biang gosip. Lagi pula, menilik penampilan dirinya yang di bawah standar selera perempuan kebanyakan—pada umumnya, lelaki itu cukup tahu diri untuk mengharapkan sesuatu yang terbilang sia-sia.

Kembali membahas sosok beriris _aquamarine_ yang selalu menarik perhatian siapa pun tersebut; tak penah absen, setiap pagi perempuan itu akan hadir dengan gosip teranyar di dalam ruang lingkup sekolah. Entah mendapat kabar dari mana, seolah menjelma menjadi presenter gosip dalam suatu _infotaiment_ kenamaan; perempuan itu memaparkan segala informasi yang didapatkannya kepada pendengar setianya.

"Haah …."

Lagi. Itachi mendesah, lelah. Tak lama kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Bisa-bisanya Itachi memikirkan suatu hal yang tidak penting. Membentuk garis lurus pada bibirnya, dia pun akhirnya memilih menyalakan laptop kerjanya.

Mulai bekerja akan terasa lebih baik daripada harus mengacuhkan suatu hal yang tidak perlu. Namun—

"... namanya Namikaze Naruto. Kalian tentu tahu siapa dia?"

—suara kicauan perempuan dalam pusat kerumunan tersebut yang tiba-tiba tertangkap ke dalam indera pendengaran Itachi, membuat lelaki berpenampilan _nerd_ tersebut membelalakkan matanya lebar.

Tadi itu ... dia salah dengar, kan?

"Astaga, suatu anugerah untuk kalian semua para lelaki. Bukankah begitu?" Suaranya terdengar begitu jelas, ada pula kebanggaan yang terkandung di dalam pengucapannya. "Aku yakin, di antara kalian semua pasti memimpikan untuk dapat bersanding dengan perempuan sekelas Namikaze Naruto. Siapa pun yang bisa menarik perhatian dan menjadi pendampingnya ... akan terjamin hidupnya, hingga tujuh turunannya sekalipun."

"Waw …."

Di antara suara decakan kagum dari para guru-guru yang tengah mengerubungi sang Yamanaka, Itachi dengan ekspresi wajah mengeras berharap hidupnya akan tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

' _Dari sekian banyak anggota keluarga Namikaze, kenapa harus Namikaze yang itu?'_ batinnya, merasa miris sendiri.

.

.

.

Bukan sekali atau dua kali, perempuan bermarga Namikaze itu merasa tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran kakak sulungnya. Namikaze Sasori di antara deretan kesempurnaannya, entah kenapa senang sekali membuat Naruto repot. Alih-alih mengirimnya untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan keluarga mereka di luar negeri, sang Namikaze sulung justru menitahkan dirinya untuk mengurusi sebuah sekolah yang bahkan Naruto lupa akan keberadaannya. Salahkan Ayahnya yang terlalu _serakah,_ hingga bisa-bisanya juga memiliki usaha yang berkaitan dengan bidang kependidikan. Memang bukan di daerah yang benar-benar terpencil dan masih di daerah Jepang, hanya saja—

"Konoha, huh?" Naruto mendengus. Tangannya bergerak memasukkan koper ke dalam bagasi. "Kenapa aku harus diturunkan secara langsung? Tsk, ini akan merepotkan."

—tetap saja Naruto tak akan menyukai pekerjaannya kali ini.

.

.

.

Menatap tumpukan koper yang tampak berada di ruang tengah apartemennya, putri kedua dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua orang lelaki berambut merah dan hitam itu.

"Apa maksudnya dengan ini semua?"

"Karena kami menyayangimu, kami akan menemanimu selama berada di Konoha."

"Kalian gila," desis perempuan itu dengan mata menatap penuh nafsu membunuh. Sungguh, jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh sosok sang kakak dengan tanpa dosa itu membuatnya kesal.

Mengedikkan bahu, salah satu di antara dua orang itu meraih _mug_ berisi cairan kecokelatan. "Ahh~ enak sekali _cappuchino_ buatanmu, Menma."

Tersenyum kalem, Menma menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan sofa. "Itu belum seberapa, _Aniki,_ buatan _Nee-chan_ lebih enak daripada buatanku." Lelaki itu mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Naruto, sama sekali tak terpengaruh akan tatapan mematikan yang terarah padanya. "Bukankah begitu, _Nee-chan?_ "

"Berhenti bersikap sok manis terhadapku, Menma," Naruto menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada. Mata mendelik sinis. "Dan hentikan panggilan menjijikkanmu itu, aku hanya lahir lima belas menit lebih awal darimu."

Tak peduli. Menma mengedikkan bahu.

" _Ara~_ Naruto ... daripada kau mencari masalah dengan kembaranmu, sebaiknya kau mulai berbenah." Sang Namikaze sulung tersenyum kalem. "Kau tak mungkin membiarkan kami tinggal dalam kondisi apartemenmu yang sedemikian menyedihkannya seperti ini, kan?"

"Tinggal, kau bilang?" tanya perempuan itu sarkastis. "Berada di sini bersama kalian lebih lama dari ini pun aku tidak sudi."

Mengangkat sebelah alis, Sasori menatap penuh perhitungan pada adik pertamanya yang tampak meraih koper miliknya. "Kau mau ke mana, Naruto?" Nada suaranya memang terbilang tenang, namun siapa pun yang sudah mengenal sang Namikaze sulung tentu dapat menangkap adanya nada ketidaksukaan di dalamnya.

Menma menggeser pantatnya, menjauh dari tempat duduk sang kakak pertama. Sama sekali tak merasa nyaman dengan aura sang Namikaze sulung yang terasa begitu menekan.

Naruto mendengus, "Kau jelas tahu, _Aniki._ Jangan berharap aku sudi membagi apartemen ini dengan kalian."

"Hoo~" Namikaze sulung itu menyeringai. "Bawahanku berani melawanku rupanya."

Perempuan berambut pirang sebahu itu kembali mendelikkan matanya. "Bawahan, kau bilang?" geramnya tak terima. "Atas dasar apa kau membawa-bawa posisimu di perusahaan, _Aniki?_ Lagi pula, aku bukan karyawan di perusahaanmu lagi, bila memang kau lupa."

"Ini masih jam kantor, Naruto." Menma mengintrupsi. Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pegangan koper. Sasori tersenyum tipis, namun syarat akan kepuasan.

"Aku memang menugaskanmu untuk menjadi Kepala Sekolah di _Rasengan International School_ , Naruto." Pewaris utama keluarga besar Namikaze itu bertutur dengan penuh wibawa. "Tapi asal kau ingat, di atas jabatan Kepala Sekolah masih ada Kepala Yayasan."

"Ya, kau benar." Perempuan itu memilih mengalah. Terbilang sangat tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya memang, tapi Naruto sedang tak ingin berdebat. "Aku akan mencari apartemen lain yang bisa kutinggali sendiri."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak akan membantah, Naruto. Aku akan langsung mengurungkan niatku untuk pergi dari sini." Menma tersenyum _boyish._

Naruto sedikit mengangkat naik alisnya, diam-diam menunggu kembarannya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya yang tentu lah belum selesai.

"Kau tentu tak melupakan di mana posisimu yang sekarang ini, kan, _**Nee-chan**_ _?"_

Adik pertama dari Namikaze Sasori itu sedikit pun tak pernah menyukai seringai menyebalkan dan panggilan penuh penekanan dari sang adik yang diarahkan pada dirinya. Menarik koper miliknya, Naruto pun dengan langkah kasar membawa koper miliknya ke arah salah satu pintu kamar yang ada dalam apartemen tersebut.

"Mati saja kalian, dan membusuklah di Neraka," ucapnya penuh kebencian, sebelum tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Kembali meneguk _cappuchino_ miliknya dengan begitu santai, Sasori menyembunyikan senyumnya. Namun, tak lama pria itu mengernyitkan kening. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan nasib koper-koper kita?" tanyanya seraya menatap tumpukan koper di tengah ruangan.

Menma hanya tersenyum kalem. "Tentu saja itu tugas _Aniki_ untuk membereskannya."

"Huh?"

Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Menma mengedikkan bahu. " _Aniki_ yang mengajakku untuk ikut pindah dan tinggal di Konoha. Maka ... jadilah pemimpin dan kakak yang bertanggung jawab."

"Menma, ka—"

"Ah, iya," Menma menyeringai kekanakan, " _Aniki_ tenang saja. Karena Menma sayang _Aniki_ dan _Nee-chan,_ sekarang Menma akan pergi ke toko untuk membeli peralatan beres-beres."

Lalu, Sasori pun hanya bisa menatap kepergian adik bungsunya dalam diam.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung ….**

 **Kazusha corner :** Aku tahu ini terbilang _mainstream,_ tapi setidaknya ini hasil ketikanku. Pengennya bikin _fict Yaoi,_ tapi karena meragukan ... jadilah _genderbender_. Lalu, agak minder karena debut di fandom ini. Btw, fict **ItaFemNaru** terkesan jarang ada di **FNI** , ya? Jarangkah yang menyukai _pair_ ini?

.

 _Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hujan mengguyur Konoha. Derasnya air yang turun dari atas langit, mencegahnya untuk meninggalkan halte. Berdiam diri, pemuda itu menengadahkan wajah—menatap langit yang tampak kelam.

 _Hhh,_ pemuda itu mendesah tidak pelan. Merapatkan jas almamater sekolahnya, dia kemudian melirik jam tangan _sport_ hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lagi, suara desahan terdengar lolos dari bibirnya ketika angka menunjukkan pukul 17.30 tepat. Dia terlambat pulang, dan itu berarti dirinya dalam masalah. Ingin menerobos air hujan, pemuda itu mengurungkan niatannya. Terlalu sayang baginya untuk membuat seragamnya basah kuyup. Tidak, terima kasih, dia tak ingin menambah perkara untuk ke depannya. Pemuda itu bukan masokis, selain berisiko untuk kesehatannya, dia juga tak ingin mendapatkan hukuman dari sekolahnya; hanya karena tak mengenakan seragam yang tak seharusnya.

"Hujannya deras, ya."

Mengernyitkan kening ketika tiba-tiba mendengar suara dari sampingnya, pemuda itu menolehkan pandangannya ke samping kanan. Entah sejak kapan, dirinya sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan sosok lain di halte tersebut. Setahunya, semenjak setengah jam lalu hanya ada dirinya, seorang diri.

Merasa tak ada gunanya memikirkan hal yang dirasa tidak penting, pemuda itu pun kembali memokuskan dirinya pada dunia nyata. Memilih tak menanggapi lontaran kalimat yang diucapkan sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang—asing— di sebelahnya, dia lebih memilih meraih _handset_ yang selalu disimpannya pada saku jas sekolahnya. Memasangkannya pada _handphone,_ tak lama benda berwarna putih itu pun disumpalkannya pada kedua lubang telinganya.

Tak perlu untuknya menolehkan pandangan, pemuda itu sangat tahu dengan jelas bila gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu tengah memerhatikan dirinya. Mendengus dalam hati, dirinya sangat berharap akan redanya hujan dengan segera. Terus terang saja, dia merasa risih. Sosok gadis pirang tersebut entah kenapa te—

"Sekarang aku mengerti ..."

Walau tidak keras, dirinya masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas ucapan dari sosok di sampingnya,

"... kau memang benar-benar dingin seperti es batu. Ternyata gosip yang beredar di sekolah itu benar." Suara kikikan tawa bernada sedang terdengar. "Aku jadi semakin tertarik padamu."

Mengerling bosan saat mendapati senyuman yang sedari tadi terarah padanya, Itachi pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sesuai dengan dugaannya, gadis tersebut ternyata memang salah satu dari _fans_ -nya. Tipikal sekali. Harapannya akan hujan yang segera berhenti pun semakin besar. Dia benar-benar merasa jengah. Baginya, berdekatan dengan salah satu _fans_ -nya hanya akan membuatnya repot saja.

 **Dulu, Sekarang, Dan Nanti**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perempuan itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Suara alarm yang terdengar begitu nyaring—yang disinyalir berasal dari _smartphone_ putihnya—menjadi penyebabnya. Dengan segala keengganan yang dimilikinya, perempuan itu pun mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terduduk. Meraih benda putih yang tergeletak begitu manis di atas permukaan meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidur berseprai polkadot miliknya, dia pun menyentuh permukaan layar berukuran tujuh _inchi_ tersebut. Tersenyum masam, putri dari Namikaze Minato itu pun akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Suka atau tidak suka, mau atau tidak mau, pekerjaan telah menanti dirinya.

.

Mengunyah dan menelan, adalah kegiatan yang semenjak sepuluh menit lalu dilakukannya secara berulang. Melayangkan tatapan malas ke arah dua sosok pemilik kepala berbeda warna, perempuan itu pun akhirnya meletakkan pisau dan garpu dalam genggamannya. Meraih sebet makan yang telah tersedia di atas permukaan meja makan, bibirnya pun dilapnya kemudian.

"Apa aku harus benar-benar selalu melihat wajah kalian setiap hari?" tanyanya dengan nada jengah.

Mendapati senyuman penuh arti yang terarah kepada dirinya, dia pun mengerti. Harapannya tidak terkabul, pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh kakaknya ternyata serius adanya. Kedua saudara—menyebalkan—nya itu ternyata tidak main-main, mereka berdua benar-benar akan tinggal dalam satu atap yang sama dengan dirinya.

' _Hhh, adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini semua?'_

Membatin, Naruto merasa benar-benar miris sendiri.

.

.

.

Suasana sekolah tampaklah sangat begitu ramai dalam pandangan matanya. Menatap satu per satu siswa dan siswi yang ikut menatapnya secara terang-terangan maupun secara sembunyi-sembunyi, sebuah lengkungan senyum tipis pun Naruto tampakkan. Wajah-wajah tidak familier itu semua akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya mulai saat ini.

Mempercepat langkahnya, perempuan itu membawa kedua kaki jenjangnya untuk mengikuti seorang lelaki paruh baya—yang saat ini menjadi penunjuk jalannya—ke arah sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih gading, di mana di ruangan tersebut telah berdiri banyak orang—yang disinyalir sebagai staf pengajar di sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Itachi jujur saja merasa gugup sendiri. Walaupun ekspresi wajah dan gerak tubuhnya tampak begitu tenang di permukaan, namun kegelisahan terasa begitu dominan dalam dirinya.

Sosok itu masih tampak sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Memang tampak beberapa perbedaan mencolok; seperti panjang rambut yang tak lagi seperti dulu, penampilan yang terkesan semakin dewasa dan juga anggun, serta tatapan mata yang kini tampak menyorot dingin.

Terkekeh kering di dalam hati. Satu kenyataan pahit menampar dirinya. Dia sangat tahu dengan jelas. Tak bisa membohongi dan membodohi diri sendiri, perasaan bersalah menyeruak, dan mengganggu fokusnya akan dunia nyata.

' _Sedalam itukah, Namikaze-sama?'_ batinnya, pahit.

.

.

.

"Jangan katakan bila hal ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa Anda lakukan selama ini?" Menghujamkan tatapan tajam, Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli pada usia pria tersebut yang hampir setengah kali lipat lebih tua dari usianya. Saat ini, yang perempuan itu inginkan hanyalah kepastian.

 _Hhh,_ menghela napas tidak pelan ketika mendapati kediaman dari pria—yang dulunya merupakan Kepala Sekolah—tersebut, Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran orang itu. Hasil laporan menyeluruh tentang sekolah yang diterimanya benar-benar sangat mengecewakannya.

" _Rasengan_ adalah sekolah bertaraf internasional. Tapi, kenapa bisa sekolah ini tak ubahnya dengan sekolah biasa pada umumnya?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kecewa. "Anda yang memiliki pengalaman yang lebih mumpuni dari saya, bagaimana bisa melakukan hal sefatal ini? Benar-benar mengecewakan."

"Namikaze-sama—"

"Uzumaki Naruto," sela perempuan itu, tajam. "Saya tidak ingin siapa pun memanggil saya dengan embel-embel nama besar keluarga Namikaze."

"Maafkan saya, Nami—Uzumaki-sama." Sedikit kikuk, pria itu membungkukkan setengah badannya.

"Pokoknya saya tidak mau tahu …." Naruto menatap lurus pria tersebut, "Mulai saat ini, kita akan bekerja lebih giat lagi. Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua bulan, saya ingin melihat perubahan nyata dari sekolah ini. _Rasengan_ harus menjadi sekolah yang sudah seperti seharusnya, dan bahkan melebihi sekolah-sekolah lainnya."

"Uzu—"

"Saya tidak membutuhkan jawaban apa pun, selain 'Ya'." Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus. "Jadi, mohon kerja samanya, Orochimaru-sama," ucapnya, penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

Lagi. Suara-suara seperti dengungan lebah itu kembali terdengar ke permukaan. Mengerling bosan, lelaki berpenampilan jauh dari kata modis itu pun menghela napas, lelah.

Usut punya usut, kabarnya—mantan—Kepala Sekolah mereka yang terkenal _killer_ tersebut telah dibuat tak berdaya oleh Kepala Sekolah mereka yang baru. Entah dapat kabar dari mana, _Ratu gosip_ berambut pirang pucat di hadapannya membagi informasinya kepada para langganan setianya yang tampak begitu antusias mendengarnya.

Tak ingin merepotkan diri dengan suatu hal yang dirasa tak perlu—karena sudah dia tahu penjelasannya, Itachi pun meraih buku-buku dan bahan ajarnya hari ini. Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dia berlalu begitu saja dari ruangan. Sudah saatnya bagi Izanami Itachi untuk mengajar.

.

Murid-muridnya tampak menguap, bosan. Hanya terhitung jari, jumlah siswa dan siswi yang fokus dan mendengarkan penjelasan. Risiko mengajar matematika, banyak sekali yang merasa kurang bersahabat dengan pelajaran berbasis angka tersebut. Maka, tidak heran bila hasilnya selalu begini.

"Nah, anak-anak, ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Menyudahi penjelasannya tentang 'Peluang', seperti biasa Itachi memberikan kesempatan pada murid didiknya untuk mengungkapkan kesulitan yang mereka temui. Namun, hasilnya selalu sama, tak nampak satu pun yang mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya.

' _Apa sebegitu membosankannya?'_

Mendesah pelan, dia pun membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang terasa sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya. Mengulas senyum seadanya, lelaki itu pun berjalan ke mejanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Itachi menatap satu per satu siswa-siswi yang tadinya lesu, dan kini tampak telah kembali bersemangat. Menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tak tahu harus merasa lucu atas miris dengan tingkah murid-muridnya.

' _Tipikal.'_

"Hari Kamis nanti, kita adakan ulangan mingguan." Sahutan bernada kecewa terdengar jelas ke dalam indera pendengarannya. " _Sensei_ harap kalian kembali mengolah materi. Ingat, jangan sampai mendapat nilai yang mengecewakan."

"Izanami-Sensei—"

"Tidak ada protes, Inari-kun," selanya, cepat.

Bibir yang mengerucut menjadi jawaban dari sang Siswa yang tampak kecewa. " _Sensei_ tidak asyik."

Tak terlalu mengacuhkan respon dari murid didiknya, Itachi mulai merapikan perlengkapan mengajarnya. "Pelajaran kita tutup sampai di sini. Silakan manfaatkan waktu dengan sebaik mungkin untuk beristirahat. Sampai jumpa beberapa hari ke depan."

.

.

.

Perempuan itu sama sekali tidak pernah menduga sebelumnya. Penemuannya kali ini sukses membuatnya tercengang. Seolah menemukan suatu _spesies_ langka yang terancam punah, dia sama sekali tak mampu mengabaikan hal yang ada di depan matanya. Membuka dan menutup mulutnya, seorang Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Seandainya semua tidak terasa begitu nyata, dirinya bersumpah akan menganggap ini semua hanyalah sebatas mimpi atau hanya omong kosong belaka.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Naruto tertawa kering di dalam hati. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka. Rasanya, perempuan itu ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya pada permukaan dinding terdekat. Sungguh, sesuatu yang ada kurang dari sepuluh meter darinya itu sukses membuat matanya iritasi.

"Itachi …," panggilnya begitu lirih. Senyum miris disunggingkannya. Sementara itu, sosok lelaki yang sekitar lima menit belakangan ini telah menjadi objek pandangannya hanya menatapnya dalam diam. "Kenapa wujudmu begitu mengerikan sekali? Astaga ... kau mengotori kedua mata indahku!"

.

.

.

Rambut merahnya tampak berkibar, tertiup angin. Kedua iris _hazel-_ nya menatap serius. Hembusan napas yang begitu konstan terdengar lepas dari kedua belah bibir merah delimanya. Menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, senyum tidak penuh arti tampak tersungging.

"Apa kau akan membiarkannya begitu saja, _Aniki?_ "

Melayangkan tatapan datar pada sang Adik yang saat kini tengah menunggu tanggapan dari pertanyaannya, Sasori pun menyenderkan punggungnya pada bangku taman yang tengah mereka berdua duduki.

" _Aniki—"_

"Dia bukanlah Naruto yang dulu," selanya. Hanya melirik sosok berambut hitam jabrik di sampingnya melalui ekor mata, Sasori meletakkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Kau tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya."

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin." Lelaki muda yang terkenal dengan senyum kalemnya itu tampak menerawang untuk sejenak. "Bukan tidak mungkin bila hal yang sama akan kembali terjadi menimpa dirinya."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Menma. Kakak kembarmu tidak senaif dan sebodoh itu."

"Hal itu akan berbeda bila berhubungan dengan Uchiha," desis lelaki itu sinis. "Dan aku hanya tidak menginginkan hal buruk terjadi pada Naruto. Karena biar bagaimanapun, dia adalah kakakku. Tak akan kubiarkan seorang pun membuatnya ter—"

"Karena itulah kita berada di sini, Menma." Sasori menatap adiknya lekat, "Kita ada untuk mengawasinya."

"Hanya sekedar mengawasi, huh?" tanyanya sarkastis.

"Hm …."

.

.

.

Sebuah meja berbentuk lingkaran menjadi penghalang di antara mereka berdua. Duduk saling berhadapan, keduanya saling menatap antara satu sama lain.

Tak ada senyum. Tak ada kata. Hanyalah tatapan datar yang sama-sama mereka layangkan semenjak setengah jam lalu.

Menjadi orang pertama yang memutuskan kontak mata di antara mereka, Itachi meraih cairan berwarna cokelat kehitaman yang tampak berada di dalam cangkir. Menyesapnya penuh khidmat, tak diacuhkannya sosok pirang yang terus menatapnya dengan begitu intens.

Teringat akan pertemuannya dengan perempuan bermarga Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut, Itachi ingin sekali meratapi kesialannya, namun harga diri sama sekali tak mengizinkannya untuk melakukan hal memalukan tersebut. Toh, Itachi tahu, cepat atau lambat hal itu pasti akan terjadi.

"Aku tahu kalau kau memang miskin, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau semiskin ini, Itachi." Perempuan itu akhirnya membuka suara. Senyum mencemooh tampak begitu jelas dalam pandangan sang Guru Matematika. "Lihat penampilanmu ... benar-benar menyedihkan."

"..."

"Apa semua uangmu habis untuk membeli kacamata kuda yang kau kenakan, Itachi?" Perempuan itu menatapnya rendah. "Sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa membeli pakaian yang layak. Aku benar-benar sangat kasihan padamu."

"..." Hanya diam, lelaki itu tak berminat untuk menanggapi hinaan yang dilontarkan oleh perempuan—yang sudah beberapa tahun lamanya tak dijumpai oleh dirinya—tersebut. Itachi mafhum. Seorang Namikaze Naruto memang sudah dari sananya menyebalkan. Rupanya, kebiasaan perempuan itu dalam menghinanya benar-benar tidak berubah.

"Kenapa tidak pernah menghubungi dan menemuiku?" Naruto menatap penuh selidik. "Kau malu memperlihatkan wujudmu padaku, hm?"

Menatap datar, Itachi kemudian menghela napasnya pelan. "Kau bukan orang penting yang harus kutemui."

"Ka—"

"Bagiku semua sama sekali tidak berguna," selanya, cepat. "Aku hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga dan waktuku secara percuma."

Membuka dan menutup mulutnya untuk sesaat, perempuan itu kemudian melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Itachi. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Apakah sebegitu tidak berartinya aku untukmu, hah?"

"Kau tahu dengan jelas, Naruto." Itachi menatap malas, "Kau adalah masa laluku yang sangat tidak penting untukku."

"Uchiha—"

"Izanami. Aku bukan lagi anggota Uchiha."

Mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, Naruto pun memalingkan pandangannya.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan, sebaiknya aku pergi. Per—"

"Aku membencimu."

Ucapan bernada lirih tersebut sukses menghentikan perkataan dan pergerakan Itachi yang hendak bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu. Kau sialan." Kedua iris biru langit itu menghujam lelaki itu tajam. "Dasar lelaki miskin tidak tahu diuntung."

.

.

.

 **Kazusha corner :** Semoga yang membaca dan menunggu fict ini update tidak sampai lumutan. Mulai saat ini, aku usahakan untuk update minimal seminggu sekali, itu juga kalau ada yang mau.

Makasih lho, udah mau baca, review, fav, foll fict ini.

.

 **Balasan review yang gak log. in :**

 **Guest :** Syukurlah klo suka. Yaoi, ya? Aduh, jujur aku takut ketagihan klo terjun ngetik Yaoi. Tapi, entahlah ke depannya. Untuk request-annya, boleh Gender bender gak? Sedikitnya di chap ini udah ada sedikit disinggung tentang Itachi.

 **Alfiona. Airen :** Syukurlah. Maaf lama.

 **Maria :** wah, aku senang klo begitu. Iya, nerd. Saking miskinnya Itachi gak bisa beli baju yang modis. Duitnya habis buat beli kacamata yang tebelnya kayak tapal kuda.

 **Guest :** Chap depan akan lebih jelas. Aku belum bisa bikin yang panjang.

 **Shuu Akina :** Iya, langka. Yuk, kita ramaikan.

 **.**

Yang log. in akan dibalas nanti ya.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau dari mana saja, Itachi?"

Seorang pria dewasa dengan sebuah apron yang melekat pada tubuh tegapnya tampak tengah berkacak pinggang. Kedua iris _onyx-_ nya menatap Itachi tajam.

Menundukkan wajah, Itachi sedikitnya merasa tidak enak dengan keterlambatannya kali ini. "Aku terjebak hujan di halte bus, Ayah," ungkapnya, menjelaskan.

"Tsk …." Tampak tidak senang dengan jawabannya, pria itu mendecakkan lidahnya. "Sebaiknya kau segera ganti seragammu. Setelah itu bantu Sasuke melayani pelanggan. Hari ini kedai kita ramai oleh pengunjung."

"Baik, Ayah," jawab Itachi seraya mengangguk pelan.

Pria itu pun segera berlalu dari pandangan pemuda berstatus siswa SMA itu.

.

Suasana kedai sederhana keluarga mereka tampak ramai oleh pengunjung. Saling mengantre dan silih beganti, masing-masing pengunjung memesan semangkuk ramen.

Itachi dengan apron berwarna putih yang mengikat pinggangnya, membawa beberapa mangkuk ramen dalam sebuah nampan. Mengulas senyum tipis, pemuda itu sukses membuat para pelanggang berjenis kelamin perempuan tampak merona—terpesona.

"Ini pesanannya. Silakan dinikmati."

Berlalu pergi dari meja yang beberapa saat didatanginya, pemuda itu beralih ke arah meja yang tampak telah ditinggal oleh pengunjung. Meraih satu per satu mangkuk dan gelas yang telah kosong ke dalam nampan, dia pun mengelap meja tersebut dengan serbet yang tersampir di sebelah bahunya. Dengan telaten, Itachi tak sedikit pun membiarkan noda tertinggal pada permukaan meja pendek tersebut. Setelah memastikan pekerjaannya sempurna, dia pun bangkit dari posisi bersimpuhnya. Namun, belum sempat dirinya bangkit secara sempurna dari tempat itu, sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Kau benar-benar Itachi?"

Melirik ke arah samping kiri, kedua iris _onyx-_ nya menemukan sesosok gadis yang sedikitnya terasa familier di matanya. Tampak duduk di atas _tatami,_ gadis itu menatapnya penuh arti. Senyum ceria terpatri pada wajahnya.

' _Gadis itu ….'_

Melambaikan tangannya ceria, gadis berhelai rambut pirang panjang itu terkikik pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di tempat seperti ini."

Tak berniat untuk menanggapi terlalu jauh, pemuda itu pun menegakkan tubuhnya. Pekerjaannya jauh lebih penting daripada hanya sekedar berdiam diri di sana.

"Aku sangat beruntung bisa menemukan kedai ramen ini. Selain enak, pelayan-pelayannya tampan sekali."

Walau sudah berada cukup jauh, Itachi masih dapat dengan jelas mendengar perkataan dari gadis bersuara cukup cempreng tersebut. Menulis catatan mental tersendiri, pemuda itu tak boleh lagi tertipu. Gadis bersuara lembut yang ditemuinya di halte tadi sore, aslinya memiliki suara yang begitu cempreng. Dan, sebisa mungkin Itachi tak boleh lagi berurusan dengan siswa berseragam sama dengannya—yang belum pasti kejelasannya itu.

 **Dulu, Sekarang, Dan Nanti**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tidak suka dengan apa yang telah terjadi beberapa jam lalu. Pertemuan tak terduganya dengan sosok lelaki familier yang sudah hampir lima tahun belakangan ini tak dijumpainya itu, jujur saja cukup menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik dalam rongga dadanya. Keturunan Namikaze dan Uzumaki itu bukannya tak ingin mengakui tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Hanya saja, memang tak mudah baginya untuk menunjukkan semuanya secara langsung dan terus terang. Lagi pula, dirinya memang sudah dasarnya seperti ini, dan Naruto sangat yakin bila lelaki itu pun sama saja seperti dirinya. selalu saja begitu, mereka berdua seringkali melakukan dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan pemikiran juga keinginan mereka.

 _Hhh,_ menghela napas, perempuan itu pun melemparkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. Angin yang berhembus pelan tampak menggerakkan dedaunan yang ada di ranting pohon. Semburat jingga pun nampak begitu jelas dalam pandangan mata. Menarik sedikit sudut bibir, Naruto tersenyum begitu tipis.

 _Hhh,_ helaan napas kembali terdengar. Mengalihkan fokusnya, Kakak dari seorang dokter anak itu pun meraih secarik kertas yang berada di atas permukaan meja. Menatap secara seksama, dia pun mendengus sinis. Isi kertas tersebut membuat Naruto merasa kesal sendiri.

"Pantas saja aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi denganmu." Naruto menunjuk sebuah foto berukuran 3x4 yang tertera di permukaan kertas tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya, "Mengganti margamu dengan seenaknya ... kau berpenampilan begitu menyedihkan. Tsk, dasar Baka-Tachi."

.

.

.

Perkataan yang dilontarkan dengan nada lirih dari perempuan itu terus terngiang dalam pendengarannya. Lalu, sorot mata tajam yang syarat akan kemarahan dan kekecewaan itu pun masih tampak begitu jelas. Membuang napasnya secara kasar, Itachi merasa lelah.

"Kau benar-benar membawa pengaruh buruk untuk kehidupanku, Namikaze Naruto." Tersenyum sinis, lelaki itu menatap pantulan dirinya yang berada pada permukaan cermin. Tanpa kacamata tebal dan tanpa pakaian kebesaran yang tampak begitu licin yang selalu melekat pada tubuhnya ketika berada di luar _flat_ sederhananya, sosok itu tampil apa adanya, khas dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Bukan sebagai Izanami Itachi, tapi sebagai seorang Uchiha Itachi; sosok lelaki yang berharap eksistensinya menghilang dari peredaran.

.

.

.

Naruto yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan kembarannya. Tampak begitu kacau, lelaki yang kabarnya memiliki daya tarik yang begitu kuat pada lawan jenisnya itu tengah bergerak aktif dalam mengacak-acak rambut hitam jabriknya. Frustasi, mungkin? Perempuan itu hanya bisa menyimpulkan secara sepihak.

Mendudukkan dirinya di samping lelaki itu, Naruto meraih remot _televisi,_ dan kemudian segera menghidupkan benda berukuran 42 _inch_ tersebut. Suara seorang wanita yang tengah membawakan acara _infotaiment_ pun sontak terdengar dengan begitu nyaring.

"Bisakah kau mengecilkan _volume-_ nya, Naruto?"

Tak merasa harus mengacuhkan protesan dari adik kembarnya yang merasa terganggu, perempuan itu memokuskan dirinya ke arah _televisi_ yang menyala.

"Aku harus mempelajari kondisi pasienku di rumah sakit secara menyeluruh ... dan dari sekian banyak tumpukan data yang ada, aku hanya baru mempelajari sepertiganya."

"..." Naruto merasa heran dengan keberadaan _prostitusi online_ yang semakin marak di kalangan selebriti dari sebuah negara di Asia Tenggara. Tangannya pun bergerak untuk menekan salah satu tombol yang ada pada benda persegi panjang yang ada pada tangan kirinya.

"Astaga ... kenapa kau malah menambah _volume_ suaranya?!" Lelaki di sampingnya meradang.

"Kau berisik," ungkap Naruto begitu terdengar datar, tanpa berminat untuk melirik pada kembarannya sedikit pun.

"Berisik dari mananya?" Menma tak terima, "Jelas-jelas _volume_ suara _televisi_ mu yang begitu kencang, Naruto."

"Ini apartemenku …." Akhirnya perempuan itu pun menolehkan pandangannya. Kedua matanya menatap lelaki di sampingnya skeptis. "Sesukamu mau seperti apa. Orang yang menumpang lebih baik diam saja."

"Ka—"

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu, kok. Apartemen ini disediakan untukku, dan kalian hanya menumpang." Senyum sinis disunggingkannya. "Kalau tidak suka, silakan pergi. Pintu keluar selalu terbuka dengan begitu lebar."

Menma mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, tampak kehabisan kata.

"Dan kalau kau memang akan pergi, sebaiknya ajak serta si merah sok berkuasa itu."

"Hhh …." Menghela napas tidak pelan, lelaki itu pun dengan gerakan kasar bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Merapikan kertas-kertas yang tampak berserakan di atas permukaan meja, dia pun akhirnya berlalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Sementara, Naruto yang ditinggalkan sang Adik begitu saja ke kamar hanya mengedikkan bahunya, tak peduli. Kembali memokuskan pandangannya ke arah layar kaca, acara _infotaiment_ yang beberapa saat lalu disaksikannya telah berganti dengan sebuah acara drama dari benua Eropa.

"Waw, kedua bayi itu tertukar. Dua perawat bodoh itu melakukan kesalahan yang begitu fatal. Kasihan sekali kedua orangtuanya," komentarnya.

.

.

.

Suara musik familier itu menyentakkan Itachi dari fokusnya akan buku bacaannya. Melirik benda tipis berbentuk kotak yang ada di atas permukaan meja, tangannya pun bergerak untuk meraihnya.

Yang tampak dalam layar _LCD_ itu membuat lelaki itu membentuk garis lurus pada bibirnya. Menghela napasnya untuk sejenak, dengan enggan Itachi mengusapkan jari telunjuknya pada _icon_ gagang telpon berwarna hujau tersebut. Kemudian, benda itu didekatkannya pada daun telinga.

" _..."_ Sebuah suara bernada familier terdengar dari seberang sana terdengar jelas.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja."

" _..."_ Ada hembusan napas yang terdengar lega. Itachi diam mendengarkan. Orang di seberang sana berbicara dengan begitu nada yang begitu monoton.

"Aku tahu."

"..."

"Hn, sesuai tebakanmu."

"..."

"Benarkah?" Itachi mendengus pelan. "Aku akan menanti undangan resminya."

"..."

"Kau tahu dengan pasti jawabannya."

"..."

"Hn, aku memang tidak mungkin datang." Lelaki itu menengadahkan wajah, menatap langit-langit ruangan yang catnya tampak mengelupas. "Lagi pula, aku tidak tertarik untuk mendatangi acara pertunangan paksamu."

"..."

"Aku turut bahagia. Akan Kukirimkan karangan bunga kamboja yang besar untukmu."

"..."

"Ya, aku juga menyayangi—"

 _Tut ... tut ... tut …._

Sambungan di putus secara sepihak dari seberang sana.

"—mu."

Itachi menatap datar layar ponselnya. Mendengus pelan, lelaki itu pun kembali meletakkan benda tersebut ke tempat semula.

"Dasar _Baka-Otoutou ...,_ " gumamnya begitu pelan.

.

.

.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan bila dirinya adalah sosok perempuan yang begitu sempurna. Terlahir dari dua buah keluarga besar, tepandang, kaya, dan berpengaruh, seorang Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto dipastikan akan hidup sejahtera sepanjang masa hidupnya, bahkan begitu juga dengan keturunannya kelak. Tidak hanya berparas elok, kecerdasan yang dimilikinya pun menunjang sosoknya untuk tampak begitu sempurna di depan khalayak umum. Namikaze-Naruto bak seorang Putri dari Negeri Dongeng yang terdampar ke dunia modern.

Namun, kehidupan tentu saja tidak sesederhana itu. Orang-orang yang sebatas hanya bisa memandang dan memberikan penilaian terhadap kehidupannya yang tampak begitu sempurna, tentu saja tidak bisa melihat—dan peduli—akan kehidupan perempuan tersebut di belakang panggung bertajuk kesempurnaan tersebut.

Dituntut untuk selalu tampil sempurna di depan khalayak umum, Naruto sebisa mungkin harus mampu menyembunyikan—dan bahkan menyingkirkan—kecacatan yang melekat pada dirinya. Baik dalam, maupun luar. Seorang Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto harus memenuhi standar sebagai anggota kedua keluarga besarnya. Suka atau tidak suka, mampu atau tidak mampu, mau atau tidak mau, perempuan itu harus memujudkannya.

.

Memeriksa setiap dokumen di atas meja kerjanya, perempuan itu berkali-kali dibuat harus menggelengkan kepalanya. Pekerjaan barunya sebagai Kepala Sekolah di sebuah SMA ternyata tidak semudah dan sesederhana pemikirannya. Seperti halnya dengan pekerjaan terdahulunya sebagai _Manager,_ Naruto dituntut untuk teliti, agar tidak melakukan kesalahan fatal yang akan disesalinya pada kemudian hari. Nasib para guru dan muridnya ikut dipertaruhkan.

Naruto memang bukan tipe perempuan ambisius. Namun, ada suatu keinginan dan harapan yang cukup besar yang dirasakannya pada sekolah yang dipimpinnya saat ini. Maka untuk mewujudkannya, perempuan itu sedikitnya telah menyusun beberapa rencana yang akan dijalankannya dalam waktu dekat ini. Tersenyum menyeringai, sesosok lelaki berambut _raven_ pun muncul dalam bayangannya.

" _Ne,_ Itachi ... keberadaanmu yang berada begitu dekat denganku itu tak akan kubiarkan dengan percuma." Naruto memainkan pensil mekanik yang ada di tangan kanannya. "Maka, suka atau tidak suka ... kau bersiaplah untuk menjadi salah satu pion keberhasilanku."

.

.

.

Bohong bila Menma akan menyetujui dan menurut begitu saja pada setiap perkataan—atau lebih tepatnya merupakan perintah—yang dilontarkan oleh kakak tertuanya, Sasori. Lelaki itu walaupun tak pernah menunjukkan rasa sayang dan perhatiannya—yang berlebih—pada sang Kakak kembar, tentu saja selalu menginginkan bila perempuan berambut pirang sebahu itu akan selalu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Maka dengan mengesampingkan risiko dan akibat yang akan ditimbulkannya pada kemudian hari, putra bungsu dari Namikaze Minato itu berani mengambil tindakan yang cukup terbilang ekstrim.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk secepatnya berada di _Rasengan._ "

Mengulum senyum kalem, lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu menatap perempuan berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu penuh arti. "Kau bersabarlah, aku tentu saja tidak akan membuatmu terlalu lama menunggu. Kupastikan kurang dari dua minggu, kau sudah akan terdaftar menjadi salah satu staff pengajar di _Rasengan._ "

"Benarkah?" tanya perempuan berambut panjang tersebut, terkesan penuh harap.

"Hu'um, aku berani menjaminnya," ungkapnya. Tangan kanannya yang tengah digunakannya untuk menggoyang gelas bertangkai berisi _wine_ tampak bergerak dengan begitu elegan. Menikmati alunan musik yang terdengar lembut dalam indera pendengarannya, Menma merasa puas dengan restoran pilihannya malam ini.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu," ungkapnya, lega. "Aku benar-benar ingin secepatnya kembali bertemu dan memperbaiki hubunganku dengannya."

"Kau sangat menyukai—"

"Bukan," selanya, cepat. "Bukan sekedar menyukai, tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Dia sangat berarti untukku."

"Begitu?"

"Ya," jawabnya, tanpa tersirat keraguan sedikit pun dari kedua bola matanya. Perempuan itu mengulas senyum lembut, "Aku sangat bersyukur, Tuhan akhirnya menjawab doaku. Akhirnya aku menemukan jalan untuk bisa menemukan keberadaannya."

"Dia sangat beruntung memiliki perempuan yang begitu mencintainya." Menma menatap lurus kedua bola mata perempuan di hadapannya. "Sampai rasanya aku merasa iri padanya."

"Entahlah, Menma, entahlah ...," Sorot matanya tampak sendu, "Itachi, aku terkadang merasa dia sama sekali tidak berpikiran seperti itu."

"..."

"Terlebih, dia yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja, dan menghilang tanpa kabar ... membuatku merasa sama sekali tidak ada artinya untuknya."

Memasang ekspresi seprihatin mungkin, Menma tersenyum tipis—mencoba menenangkan. "Kau jangan pesimis seperti itu. Aku yakin, ada penjelasan tersendiri di balik kepergiannya."

"Kau benar ...," timpalnya, seulas senyum disunggingkannya. "Karena itu aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Kau penyelamatku. Aku sangat bersyukur, kau datang di saat aku hampir saja menyerah dan berputus asa."

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang sudah seharusnya kulakukan," aku Menma seraya tersenyum kalem.

"..." Perempuan berparas elok itu menatap lelaki bermarga Namikaze tersebut penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Itachi adalah _teman_ ku. Maka, sebagai seorang _teman_ yang baik, sudah sewajarnya bila aku melakukan sesuatu untuk membantunya dalam meraih suatu kebahagiaan."

.

.

.

Itachi ingin sekali menangis. Doanya tidak terkabul. Harapannya hanya tinggal sebatas angan belaka. Padahal, keinginannya terbilang sederhana, dia hanya ingin hidupnya tenang. Dia sama sekali tak menginginkan hal apa pun selain bisa bernapas dan menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasanya. Namun, sepertinya Tuhan tengah mengujinya. Pun dengan Dewi Fortuna yang tak menaunginya.

Hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya dalam hati, Itachi berharap semua tak akan semakin buruk untuk ke depannya. Semoga perempuan yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan seringai khasnya—yang sangat menyebalkan—itu segera kembali ke habitat yang seharusnya.

"Anda tentunya akan melakukan tugas Anda dengan baik, kan, Izanami-Sensei?"

Seolah mendengar nyanyian kematian, lelaki itu merasa napasnya tiba-tiba menjadi sesak.

"Seorang _sensei_ yang baik dan berdedikasi tidak akan mengecewa—"

"Saya mengerti, Uzumaki-sama." Mengesampingkan tata krama sebagai seorang bawahan, Itachi tidak membiarkan atasannya untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya. Jujur saja dia muak. Tanpa harus lebih banyak lagi disinggung secara halus oleh sang Kepala Sekolah, Itachi sudah sangat paham.

"Ah, baguslah kalau memang begitu." Perempuan itu tampak kehilangan _mood_ -nya. Kedua mata beriris biru langitnya yang beberapa saat lalu tampak berbinar antusias kini meredup. "Saya sangat berharap yang terbaik dari Anda."

"Akan saya usahakan."

"Hm ... kalau begitu, Anda boleh keluar."

Tanpa perlu menunda-nunda, Itachi melakukan gestur penghormatan, kemudian berbalik. Namun, belum sempat dirinya melangkah, ucapan yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan oleh perempuan di belakangnya membuat lelaki itu membeku.

Menolehkan pandangan ke belakang, Itachi dengan jelas melihat perempuan tersebut tengah mengulas senyum lembut ke arahnya. Mengatupkan mulutnya rapat untuk beberapa saat lamanya, lelaki itu kemudian menghembuskan napasnya secara berat. Lalu, memilih untuk segera berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

.

" _Aku merindukanmu."_

Menatap sayu ke arah pintu yang tertutup rapat, perempuan itu tersenyum getir. Menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk sejenak, suara kekehan bernada pahit pun terdengar beberapa saat kemudian.

"Apa yang telah kukatakan?"

Dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Air mata menetes begitu saja. Memukul-mukul dadanya dengan tangan kanannya yang terkepal erat, sesak terasa. "Kau hanya akan membuatnya menertawakan kekalahanmu. Kau bodoh, Naruto. Bodoh …."

.

.

.

 **Kazusha corner :** Hai, ketemu lagi dengan fict ini. Semoga chapter ini sedikitnya bisa mengurangi rasa penasaran para pembaca.

Terima kasih kepada semuanya.

Silakan tuangkan uneg-unegnya di kolom review.

.

 **Balasan review :**

 **Guest :** Iya, lama. Aku masih perlu pembiasaan diri. Karena itu, aku kekurangan asupan. Sama Sasuke juga sangat cocok, aku juga suka. Sudah di-next. Thanks, ya.

Untuk yang log. in. akan dibalas via PM.


	4. Chapter 4

Pemuda itu jujur saja merasa heran. Padahal, dia sangat yakin jika kedua matanya masih berfungsi dengan begitu baik, pun dengan kinerja otaknya. Namun, suatu pertanyaan besar bersarang dalam otaknya. Bila tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya, bagaimana bisa sosok berambut pirang panjang itu selalu saja muncul di setiap titik ke mana pun dirinya melemparkan pandangan? Gadis itu bukan hantu, kan? Parahnya lagi, bukan sesosok arwah penasaran yang tengah senang mengikutinya, kan?

 _Hhh,_ menghela napas, Itachi tiba-tiba saja merasa lelah sendiri dengan pemikirannya yang menjurus _absurd._ Berpikir di saat lapar, memang bukan saat yang tepat.

Mencoba untuk tak peduli, dia pun sebisa mungkin mengabaikan keberadaan sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan begitu intens. Memokuskan diri pada buku pelajaran yang ada di atas permukaan meja, Itachi menulikan pendengarannya akan suara panggilan bernada—sok—manis yang dengan begitu jelas ditujukan pada dirinya.

"Itachi~"

"Itachi~"

"Itachi~"

"Itachi~"

"Itachi~"

Berulang-ulang, gadis beriris biru langit—yang entah bagaimana ceritanya telah bergabung menjadi bagian anggota kelasnya—itu terus saja memanggil namanya, tanpa tampak merasa lelah. Bersikeras, siswi baru itu tak memedulikan tatapan tajam nan penuh ketidaksukaan yang dilayangkan secara penuh ke arahnya dari hampir seluruh siswi dalam ruangan kelas.

.

"Namanya Namikaze Naruto, kan?"

Melayangkan tatapan datar ke arah siswa berseragam sama dengannya yang saat ini tengah memandangnya dengan begitu antusias, Itachi jujur saja malas untuk menanggapi pertanyaan retoris yang diajukan pemuda bermarga sama dengannya. Uchiha Shisui, sahabat sekaligus sepupu dekatnya.

"Ya ampun ... kau benar-benar beruntung," ujarnya, kedua mata beriris _onyx_ miliknya tampak berbinar. "Dia sampai loncat kelas hanya untuk mendekatimu. Astaga, Itachi ... aku iri padamu."

Mendengus, pemuda itu pun meraih minuman berkarbonisasi yang sempat dibelinya di _mini market_ saat pulang sekolah tadi. Membuka segel penutupnya, minuman itu kemudian segera diteguknya.

"Besok aku akan mengunjungi kelasmu saat istirahat." Suara kekehan terdengar lepas dari mulutnya. "Ah, jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari esok."

"Shi—"

 _Srek …._

"Kakak, temani aku berbelanja ke pasar swalayan. Ibu menyuruh kita membeli bahan-bahan untuk persedian kedai nanti sore."

Belum sempat dirinya menyelesaikan satu patah kata pun, pemuda itu dibuat harus menghela napasnya berat ketika suara pintu yang digeser secara kasar dan ucapan panjang lebar dari adik lelakinya menyapa indera pendengarannya. Mengarahkan tatapan skeptis ke arah sosok pemuda berusia tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu, Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian.

"Kau tunggulah sepuluh menit lagi. Kakak sedang membantu Shisui mengerjakan tugas kerajinannya."

Tampak menaikkan sebelah alis, tak lama suara dengusan pun terdengar. "Membuat tas anyam, huh? Menggelikan."

"Memangnya apa masalahmu?" Shisui tampak tak terima.

Mengedikkan bahu tak acuh, murid kelas tiga SMP itu kemudian segera berlalu dari ruang kamar Itachi.

"Adikmu itu benar-benar ...," geram Shisui tertahan.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu," Itachi mengingatkan, "Bibi bisa mengamuk bila kau pulang terlalu sore."

"Tsk, iya-iya …."

.

Menjadi pusat perhatian adalah suatu hal lumrah baginya. Memiliki postur tubuh ideal dan wajah rupawan, Itachi sadar akan segala potensi dirinya dalam memikat lawan jenis. Hal serupa pun berlaku untuk adiknya. Siswa kelas tiga SMP itu sama-sama memiliki daya tarik yang tak terbantahkan.

Melirik ke arah samping kanan dan kiri, kedua iris kelamnya dapat dengan jelas menemukan beberapa pasang mata yang tertuju ke arah dirinya dan sang Adik. Menghela napas, Itachi merasa heran dengan beberapa gadis yang dengan terus terang dan tanpa tahu malu mengirimkan sinyal ketertarikan pada dirinya. Hanya menatap datar, murid berprestasi dan penyandang beasiswa itu sama sekali tak berminat untuk mengacuhkan kedipan mata genit yang diarahkan oleh seorang gadis berpakaian minim padanya.

"Kira-kira apa uangnya masih cukup, Kak?"

"Hn?" Mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah keranjang belanjaan yang berada di tangannya, pemuda itu menghitung dalam hati. Merasa yakin dengan hasil hitungannya, kepala pun dianggukkannya pelan. "Masih cukup untuk membeli beberapa kilo terigu lagi," ujarnya kemudian.

"Hn, kalau begitu aku akan—"

" _TEME!_ "

Sama-sama mengarahkan pandangan ke arah dari mana datangnya sumber suara teriakan tersebut berasal, Itachi hanya bisa mengangkat alis ketika mendapati sang Adik yang tampak mendecakkan lidahnya kasar ketika seorang gadis berkuncir dua tampak berlari kecil ke arah mereka. Dengan cengiran lebar dan sebelah tangan yang terus melambai ceria, gadis itu segera memeluk erat pergelangan tangan adiknya.

"Ya ampun, ternyata benar-benar kau, _Teme._ "

Tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun, adiknya tampak acuh tak acuh dengan gelayutan tangan—terkesan manja—dari gadis tersebut. Hal tersebut sontak saja membuat Itachi sedikitnya merasa terkejut dan heran dibuatnya. Adiknya yang biasanya sangat anti berdekatan dan bersentuhan kulit dengan orang lain, entah bagaimana bisa tak sedikit pun berminat untuk mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Seolah terbiasa, adiknya tak memberikan protes apa pun atau mencoba melepaskan diri dari gelayutan tangan manja si pirang panjang.

Namun, tak ingin tampak bodoh dengan menunjukkan perasaan heran dan keterkejutannya secara terang-terangan, Itachi pun hanya menatap pemandangan itu dengan tatapan sedatar mungkin.

Lalu, ada satu hal lagi yang mengganggu pemikirannya saat ini, bukankah gadis itu adalah siswi baru di kelasnya?

"Jadi, kalian benar-benar bersaudara, ya?"

Tersadar dari pemikirannya, pemuda berkuncir satu itu kembali mengarahkan fokusnya pada dunia nyata.

"Kau mengenal kakakku?"

Entah kenapa, Itachi mendengar nada sinis dari pertanyaan sang Adik.

"Tentu saja." Dengan cengiran lebar, gadis itu menyahut riang. Kedua matanya tampak berbinar. "Dia sangat terkenal di Sekolah. Kakakmu itu idola para gadis. Bahkan, sampai guru-guru wanita di sekolahku pun menyukainya. Kalian berdua benar-benar memiliki banyak kemiripan, _Teme._ "

'Teme, _huh? Pemberian panggilan dari mana itu?'_ Itachi membatin.

"Tsk, aku tidak suka kau menyamakanku dengannya."

Melepaskan gelayutan tangan manja dari gadis yang Itachi ketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto itu, adiknya kemudian merangkul pundak sosok pirang tersebut, terkesan penuh keposesifan. Lagi, tindakan itu kali ini membuat Itachi tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Menatap tak percaya, pemuda bertanda lahir unik pada dua sisi hidungnya itu benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan keanehan yang ditunjukkan sang Adik. Ini sungguh pertama kalinya bagi Itachi.

"Tapi, kalian benar-benar mirip." Gadis itu mengarahkan pandangan pada Itachi. Tersenyum lebar, tangan kanannya melambai. "Hai, Itachi~"

Seolah tampak seperti kekasih yang merasa terancam bila pasangannya akan melirik pria lain, sebelum sempat Itachi memberi respon apa pun dari sapaan hangat tersebut, dengan gerakan cepat sang Adik memutar tubuh gadis itu dari pandangan Itachi. "Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke habitatmu. Pasar swalayan bukan tempat yang baik untuk kau kunjungi," ujarnya seraya menarik gadis tersebut, pergi meninggalkan murid SMA tersebut.

"Tapi aku belum menyapa kakakmu."

"Hn."

"Aku sekarang teman sekelasnya, tahu …."

"Hn."

"Kemarin aku minta loncat kelas pada pihak sekolah."

"Hn."

"Karena aku ingin mendekati kakakmu. Dia menarik perhati—"

"..."

"... _Teme!_ Aku belum membeli apa yang ku—"

"..."

"Aissh, kau itu sangat menyeba—"

Semakin lama, semakin samar percakapan yang bisa Itachi dengar dari kedua sosok yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauannya. Mendesah, pemuda itu hanya bisa menatap datar keranjang belanjaan yang ada di tangannya. Berbagai macam pertanyaan pun berkelumit dalam pemikirannya. Dia jujur saja tak bisa mengabaikan sikap adiknya yang benar-benar tampak lain dari biasanya. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa di antara mereka berdua? Apa mereka sebenarnya adalah sepasang kekasih? Mereka tampak begitu _akrab._ Lagi pula, bukankah gadis itu adalah salah satu dari sekian _fansgirl_ -nya? Atau ... apakah dirinya salah paham dengan gadis berambut pirang panjang itu?

Aneh. Pemuda itu sungguh merasa aneh sendiri.

.

 **Dulu, Sekarang, Dan Nanti**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan. Perempuan itu terdiam. Kedua iris mata senada samuderanya menatap fokus ke arah luar jendela. Guyuran air hujan yang begitu deras tampak begitu jelas pada jendela.

 _Hhh,_ mendesah tertahan, perempuan itu merasa begitu melankolis. Ada rasa sesak di dalam dadanya. Kembali memukul permukaan dadanya dengan kepalan tangan, senyum pedih tersungging.

Dia benci akan semua perasaan memuakkan yang bergelayut dalam dirinya. Memori di dalam otaknya terus berputar, silih berganti. Bagai kaset rusak, suatu rekaman masa lalu terus saja berulang. Tampak dalam pandangan, dan terdengar jelas pada kedua telinganya.

Memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Sesosok pemuda beriris _onyx_ menatapnya dengan begitu dingin.

" _Kita berakhir sampai di sini."_

" _..."_

" _Semua terasa percuma."_

" _..."_

" _Kita hidup dalam dunia yang berbeda, Naruto."_

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?" Naruto meracau. Pedih, semua terasa begitu menyakitkan. Walau telah berlalu cukup lama, semua masih terasa sangat kuat. Menikam dirinya dengan begitu dalam. "Kenapa kau menyakitiku? Kenapa?"

.

.

.

Suatu kejutan tersediri bagi seorang Izanami Itachi, duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pengusaha sukses sekelas Namikaze Sasori, adalah dari sekian hal tak terduga yang akan dialaminya dalam waktu dekat. Dulu ketika dirinya masihlah seorang Uchiha, mungkin bukan suatu hal aneh—bahkan terbilang biasa untuk saling bertatap muka seperti ini. Statusnya sebagai junior lelaki berambut merah tersebut di Universitasnya terdahulu, menjadikannya sering berurusan dengan sang Pewaris Utama Namikaze. Namun, sebagai Izanami, semua terasa berbeda. Ada dinding tebal nan tinggi tak kasat mata yang terbentang di antara mereka berdua.

"Jadi, ini jalan yang kau pilih?" Mendengus, kedua iris _hazel_ -nya terkesan menatapnya dengan begitu rendah.

Tak langsung menjawab, lelaki _raven_ itu mengulas senyum seadanya. Perasaan memang tidak bisa berbohong, namun bukan Itachi namanya bila dengan jelas menunjukkan kondisinya yang sesungguhnya. Dia sudah cukup terlatih, tak semudah itu untuk membuatnya terintimidasi.

"Begitulah, _Senpai,_ " jawabnya kemudian dengan begitu kalem.

"Hm ... tipikal. Kau memang senang sekali mencari sensasi."

 _Mencari sensasi, huh?_ Membatin sarkastis, Itachi tetap mempertahankan kekalemannya. Sedikit dongkol memang, tapi seperti kedua Namikaze lainnya yang Itachi kenal, lelaki itu pun memilih untuk memaklumi sikap seenaknya—yang seolah sudah mendarah-daging—pada keturunan keluarga besar tersebut.

"Aku dengar, kau mengajar di _Rasengan._ " Terkekeh pelan, lelaki di hadapannya menatap dirinya tak penuh arti. "Suatu kebetulan yang sangat tidak disangka, bukan? Kau tentu sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan adikku. Iya, 'kan, Itachi?"

Masih dengan senyumannya, Itachi mengangguk pelan. "Jujur saja, terkadang aku merasa takdir senang sekali mempermainkanku."

"Memang. Bukankah banyak yang mengatakan bila dunia ini sempit, Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Maka, sangat terbilang wajar bila kau merasa dipermainkan."

"Ya, kurasa begitu."

" _Naa,_ Itachi …." Lelaki itu tampak menyeringai. Tipis memang, namun sirat akan ancaman. "Masih tidak berminat untuk menerima tawaran dariku?"

Itachi tak langsung memberikan respon. Meraih cangkir berisi kopi yang tergeletak di atas permukaan meja, lelaki berprofesi sebagai guru matematika itu meminumnya kemudian. Mengulas seringai tipis di balik cangkir, Itachi menatap lurus sosok merah di seberangnya. Dirinya jelas tahu, Namikaze Sasori sama sekali tidak bodoh. Dari balik kedua mata _onyx-_ nya, Itachi menyampaikan pesan tanpa suara pada sang Namikaze sulung. Dan, tepat sekali, semua sesuai dengan dugaannya. Decihan pelan terdengar lepas dari belah bibir pengusaha ternama tersebut.

"Hm, sebaiknya aku pergi." Sasori bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Beberapa lembar kertas dikeluarkannya dari dompet, dan diletakkannya di atas permukaan meja. Melemparkan seulas senyum untuk terakhir kalinya, lelaki itu pun mulai melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya.

Itachi hanya menatap dalam diam.

Langkah lelaki itu terhenti di samping Itachi. Memberikan tepukan pada pundaknya, Sasori mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Aku selalu mengawasi tindak-tandukmu. Jadi, jangan sekali pun kau berharap untuk bisa kembali menyakiti adikku," bisiknya tajam.

Melirik ke arah lelaki tersebut, Itachi menangkap dengan jelas senyuman penuh ancaman yang dilayangkan ke arahnya.

Kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, lelaki itu pun akhirnya benar-benar berlalu.

Meluruskan pandangan, lelaki yang telah membuang marga lamanya itu mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Kedua tangan mengepal dengan begitu erat. "Kalian yang memaksaku untuk melakukan semuanya. Walaupun aku ingin, bukankah tidak ada kesempatan untuk orang rendahan sepertiku?"

.

.

.

Menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada, perempuan itu melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah sosok lelaki berpakaian kebesaran nan super licin yang baru saja memunculkan diri di hadapannya. Memasang ekspresi wajah yang sedemikian masam, dengusan sinis pun lolos dari bibirnya.

"Kau ke mana saja? Bukankah aku bilang padamu untuk segera menemuiku setelah kau selesai mengajar?"

Lelaki yang baru saja muncul setelah membuat perempuan itu menunggu selama hampir satu jam lamanya itu hanya menatap datar. "Ada urusan lain yang harus saya kerjakan terlebih dahulu."

"Urusan lain, huh?" Kedua iris _sapphire-_ nya memicing, tajam. "Apakah urusan itu jauh lebih penting daripada melaksanakan titah atasanmu?"

"Saya—"

"Cukup," selanya. "Berhenti menggunakan bahasa formal. Ini sudah bukan jam efektif."

"Tapi ini masih di lingkungan sekolah, Uzumaki-sama," tolak lelaki itu, tak ingin kalah.

"Aissshh …." Dirinya benar-benar merasa kesal. "Kalau begitu cepat naik mobilku, dan kita tinggalkan lingkungan sekolah ini."

"..."

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Anda masuk melalui pintu yang salah. Pintu pengemudi di sebelah sana," terangnya pada perempuan yang saat ini telah menduduki kursi penumpang di samping kursi pengemudi.

Mengerling, Naruto menghembuskan napasnya secara kasar. "Kau pikir, aku sudi jadi supirmu? Siapa kau? Tahu diri sedikit, kenapa?"

"..."

"Tentu saja kau yang harus menyetir," dengusnya sinis.

Mendesah pasrah, lelaki ber _name tag_ 'Izanami Itachi' itu pun akhirnya berjalan memutar ke arah pintu pengemudi. Membuka pintu, dia pun memasuki mobil sedan mewah tersebut.

"Ke mana saya harus mengantar Anda?" tanyanya, seraya memasang sabuk pengaman.

Menyeringai kecil, perempuan itu menatap sosok _nerd_ di sampingnya begitu lekat, sukses membuat lelaki tersebut merasa risih dengan tatapannya yang sedemikian rupa. "Ke mana lagi? Tentu saja memermak penampilan mengenaskanmu."

"Anda tidak ber—"

"Hey, Itachi …." Iris _sapphire_ -nya berkilat serius. "Aku melakukannya untuk kepentingan sekolah. Terima atau tidak, aku sama sekali tak menginginkan staff pengajarku tampak mengenaskan sepertimu."

"..."

"Ini sekolah elit. Aku tidak akan membiarkan citra sekolah ini tercemar hanya karena keberadaan sosok menyedihkan sepertimu," ujarnya dengan begitu tegas, menusuk dan tak berperasaan.

"Ka—"

"Kau tidak berhak untuk menolak," potongnya, lagi. Tatapannya begitu sinis. "Kontrak kerjamu berlaku hingga enam belas bulan ke depan. Dan, selama itu, kau terikat secara penuh di bawah kendaliku sebagai atasanmu."

Mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, lelaki berstatus sebagai guru matematika itu tampak kehabisan kata.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat jalankan mobilnya. Masih banyak urusan penting selain mengurusi pria membosankan sepertimu," titahnya. Fokus perempuan itu kini telah tertuju sepenuhnya ke arah depan.

"Baik."

Suara derungan halus mesin mobil mulai terdengar. Kemudian, mobil berwarna _silver_ itu pun melaju, meninggalkan area parkir sekolah bertaraf internasional tersebut.

.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap lelaki di sampingnya melalui pantulan kaca mobil. Tak ada kata pun yang terucap di antara mereka berdua. Hanya keheningan yang mendominasi.

Melengkungkan senyum getir—secara samar, Naruto merasa begitu miris dengan keadaan. Semuanya benar-benar berbeda. Tidak seperti dulu, dirinya merasa tak memiliki kebebasan untuk melakukan hal yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukannya ketika bersama lelaki yang selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini menghilang dari hidupnya. Dirinya terkekang dalam keterbatasan. Bahkan, sekedar untuk mengulum senyum pun, Naruto merasa tak leluasa. Dia harus sadar diri, posisinya saat ini tak memiliki nilai apa pun untuk lelaki yang tengah fokus dengan stirnya tersebut.

'Itachi, tidak bisakah kau mendengar jeritan kesakitan ini?' batinnya, begitu pedih.

.

.

.

Langit malam tampak begitu kelam. Di atas sebuah balkon kamar apartemen mewah, seorang perempuan berhelai rambut panjang tampak menatap pemandangan sekitarnya. Sesekali dia meneguk cairan putih hangat dari _mug_ dalam genggaman tangannya untuk menepiskan rasa dingin yang ditimbulkan dari hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit putih halusnya.

"Kali ini aku tak akan melepaskan dirimu begitu saja, Itachi." Perempuan itu mengulas senyum. "Aku ... apa pun yang terjadi, pasti akan mempertahankan ikatan yang terhubung di antara kita berdua."

.

.

.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dari semua pilihanku, hm?"

Itachi sebal. Perempuan bermarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki yang saat ini tengah mendudukkan diri pada sebuah sofa panjang tersebut benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Bertingkah _bossy,_ sosok pirang itu terus saja memaksanya untuk mencoba segala macam pakaian yang sedari tadi terus disodorkan kepadanya oleh karyawan wanita di butik ternama yang tengah mereka singgahi saat ini. Tak ubahnya seperti tante-tante yang tengah memaksa _berondong_ -nya untuk berdandan dan tampil menarik di depan matanya, atasannya itu benar-benar menyiksa dirinya. Kedua kakinya sudah terasa pegal untuk berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir dari ruang ganti, pun dengan tubuhnya yang berulang kali terus saja bergonta-ganti pakaian.

"Sebaiknya aku saja yang memilih. Pilihanmu terlalu berlebihan untuk ukuran guru biasa sepertiku."

Memandang dirinya dengan tatapan skeptis, Naruto mendengus secara kasar. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu memilih kemeja bermotif bunga? Hey, Izanami! Kita bukan akan berlibur ke Hawaii."

 _Astaga._ Lelaki itu lelah, lahir dan batin. Perempuan itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Seleranya tidak serendah itu, dan dirinya pun tidak seidiot itu untuk memilih kemeja bermotif bunga. Itachi hanya ingin memilih setelan pakaian yang sesuai dengan standar guru sepertinya. Tidakkah perempuan bernama Naruto yang sedang menatap sinis ke arahnya sadar betapa super mahalnya harga satu potong pakaian yang selalu disodorkan karyawan wanita butik tersebut? Itachi hanya seorang guru biasa, bukan supermodel atau pun orang kaya yang memerlukan pakaian bermerk untuk menunjang penampilannya. Lagi pula, jujur saja dirinya belum merasa rela untuk berpisah dengan penampilan yang selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini dikenakannya. Walaupun tujuan utamanya untuk menyamarkan keberadaannya memang dari perempuan yang saat ini berada begitu dekat dengannya, tetap saja Itachi belum merasa harus mengubah penampilan kembali.

"Naruto ...," desah Itachi, lelah. "Aku hanya memerlukan setelan biasa. Aku tidak perlu semua ini. Semua terlalu berlebihan."

Bukan merasa bersalah atau tidak enak, sosok pirang itu justru terkekeh pelan. "Ya ampun, Itachi, ekspresi wajahmu benar-benar menyedihkan." Perempuan itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Majalah di tangannya pun dihempaskannya begitu saja. Menggerakkan tangan kanannya, Naruto memerintahkan wanita berpakaian seragam khas pegawai tersebut untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Berjalan ke arah kumpulan kemeja berlengan panjang yang ada di samping kiri, perempuan itu meraih beberapa potong kemeja berwarna hitam, putih, biru dan warna lainnya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Itachi. "Kau pakailah. Maaf bercandaku keterlaluan."

Itachi hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Senyuman dan tatapan yang terarah padanya membuat lelaki itu terhenyak. Entah sadar atau tidak, sikap hangat yang ditunjukkan sosok pirang tersebut secara tidak langsung membuat Itachi semakin menilai perlakuannya di masa lampau sangat tak layak.

"Aku rasa tak dicoba pun tidak apa-apa." Setelah cukup lama terdiam, dirinya pun akhirnya membuka suara. Mengulas senyum seadanya, lelaki itu meraih kemeja-kemeja tersebut dari Naruto. "Aku hanya perlu mencari celana dan lapisan yang cocok untuk kemeja itu."

Ekspresi hangat pada wajah perempuan itu memudar. "Ah," Naruto tampak kaku dan seolah tersadar akan sesuatu, "kalau begitu cepatlah. Aku tunggu di kasir."

Mengangguk, Itachi membiarkan perempuan itu berlalu dari sampingnya. Menatap dalam diam, lelaki itu menarik garis lurus dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Jangan goyah dan lemah. Semua harus tetap berputar pada porosnya," ucapnya, yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa.

.

Dengan sebuah kacamata yang tampak trendi di tangan, Naruto menyodorkan beberapa kantung belanja ke arahnya. Menghela napas, Itachi pun tak memiliki pilihan untuk menerima semua barang tersebut. Habis sudah, selesai perkara. Lelaki itu merasa seluruh harga dirinya menghilang begitu saja. Terinjak-injak hingga tak berbekas. Bukan gayanya menerima barang dari orang secara percuma, apalagi berbelanja bukan dengan uang yang berasal dari dompetnya sendiri. Berlebihan, mungkin. Akan tetapi, Itachi benar-benar tidak menyukai ini semua.

"Kau jangan berwajah seperti itu," dengus perempuan itu. "Aku tidak akan bangkrut dengan begitu mudah. Lagi pula, bagiku ini semua investasi. Aku akan mendapatkan timbal balik dari segala hal yang telah kukeluarkan."

"..."

"Hey, asal kau tahu saja, ya ... bukan hanya kau yang kuperlakukan seperti ini." Perempuan itu menyeringai. "Seperti halnya dirimu, semua staff pengajar di _Rasengan_ pun kuhimbau untuk melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu. Aku juga sudah memberikan anggaran khusus untuk mereka."

"Kau benar-benar Kepala Sekolah yang aneh."

Mengedikkan bahu, perempuan itu tampak tak peduli. "Aku melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Semua demi _Rasengan._ Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun berada di bawah standar kualitas yang kutetapkan."

"Hn."

"Tsk, sudahlah ... aku lelah." Naruto menghela napasnya pelan. "Sekarang kau boleh pergi. Naik taksi atau bus, terserah mau yang mana. Kau tidak masalah, kan?"

"Hn."

"Baguslah." Perempuan itu mengulas seringai, puas. " _Jaa ne~"_ Dan, kemudian berlalu ke arah di mana mobilnya terparkir.

Sementara, Itachi—lagi-lagi—hanya menatap dalam diam. Punggung itu—

"Entah kenapa, terasa sangat begitu jauh untuk digapai," bisik Itachi dalam kebisingan suara jalanan.

.

.

.

Dirinya yakin ini semua telah direncanakan oleh salah satu dari kedua saudaranya. Entah, sang Kakak atau sang Adik. Yang Naruto yakini, salah satu dari mereka tak menginginkan dirinya untuk kembali melakukan sesuatu yang dipandang sebagai kesalahan dan kebodohan besar oleh keluarga besarnya.

Hidup dalam ruang lingkup dua keluarga terpandang tentunya mewajibkan dirinya untuk selalu selektif dalam hal apa pun. Tak peduli itu merupakan suatu hal kecil, apa lagi hal besar. Seorang Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto harus selalu melakukan hal yang terbaik, sesuatu yang membanggakan, tak boleh ada kecacatan.

Sebuah dokumen di tangannya membuat perempuan berambut pirang sebahu itu mengeraskan rahang. Perasaannya bergemuruh. Profil data diri seseorang yang begitu dirinya kenali itu membuat putri kedua dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina itu ingin sekali merobek-robek lembaran kertas tersebut hingga menjadi sobekan kecil. Namun, tidak. Naruto tak akan melakukannya. Dia tidak akan melampiaskan perasaan tidak senangnya dengan hal yang terkesan bodoh dan sia-sia tersebut.

Mengeratkan pegangan tangan pada lembaran kertas tersebut, Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Menatap tajam sebuah foto seorang wanita berwajah cantik yang tertempel pada salah satu kertas tersebut, perempuan itu mengukuhkan tekad. Seulas senyum sinis pun disunggingkannya.

"Dulu kau pernah membuatku menangis karena dia berpaling padamu." Naruto mengertakkan gigi. "Kau dengan segala ketidaktahuanmu menjadikanku tidak berdaya dengan keadaanku yang serba salah. Membuatku tak ubahnya seperti gadis patah hati yang gagal _move on."_

Heningnya ruangan menjadikan suara hembusan napasnya terdengar begitu jelas. Iris _sapphire_ -nya tampak berkilat begitu tajam. Segala macam perasaan terpantul begitu nyata.

"Dan kini, aku tak akan membiarkan diriku menjadi pihak yang kalah. Tak peduli seperti apa pun hasilnya, aku akan menjadi sosok yang berdiri dengan tegak," ujarnya penuh tekad.

Melemparkan dokumen di tangannya ke dalam sebuah keranjang sampah yang berada di sudut ruang kamarnya, perempuan berambut pirang itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Berjalan ke arah pintu balkon kamar, dia pun menyenderkan tubuh di ambang jendela kaca besar yang terbuka lebar. Angin yang bertiup menggerakkan helaian rambut dan piama tidur yang dikenakannya.

" _Tou-san,_ kenapa kau begitu keras padaku?"

.

.

.

 **Kazusha corner :** Apakah fict ini terkesan gaje, minna-san?

Sosok perempuan itu akan terjawab di chap depan. Chara dalam anime yang ku gender bender—lagi—karena menurutku cantik. Hayo, tebak siapa~

Oke, terima kasih atas review, foll, dan fav-nya, ya. Sampai jumpa di chap depan. Kita akan mulai drama.

.

 **Balasan review :**

 **Nami :** Maaf belum bisa menjawab siapa sosok perempuan itu. Mereka dulu pacaran. Walaupun terkesan absurd, mereka terbilang cukup romantis. Tapi, semua berubah ketika—Negara Api menyerang. /plak

.

 **Yang log. in. lewat PM lagi, ya.**


End file.
